I Always Liked Pirates
by ruvy91
Summary: Their junior year at Enterprise Academy, Hikaru Sulu can't help but notice how much his best friend has grown up. How this will affect their friendship he doesn't know. Enterprise Academy Chulu sequel. Side ships: Spirk, Scones, Uhura/Carol Marcus.
1. All Grown Up

Hikaru Sulu knew when he was screwed. The moment he realized it was the first day of school his junior year at Enterprise Academy. He was excited to be back amongst his friends, having been off planet with his family during the summer holiday.

Hikaru was talking to Spock sharing with his friend the plant life he had seen on Risa, Jim Kirk listening to the conversation with his head on the Vulcan's shoulder, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist – the pair were as inseparable as ever.

Sulu had been detailing a flower that resembled an Earth orchid but changed colors due to the general mood of its surroundings when a lean boy in a hooded leather jacket came bounding up and hugged Uhura who had been talking to Scotty. Sulu was momentarily confused until the hood fell off the boy's head and his familiar light brown curls were displayed.

"Pasha?" Sulu asked dropping his conversation with Spock. The boy looked over at the name and a bright smile that stole Hikaru's breath took place on the boy's face.

"'Karu!" Chekov exclaimed, taking the few steps and enveloping Sulu in a bear hug. Hikaru could feel lean muscles flexing as he was hugged and he swallowed hard.

_Yep screwed._

"Eet is so great to see you 'Karu! I missed you zis summer!" Chekov said as he let Sulu go, his accent slightly thicker than normal after spending the summer in Russia.

"I know same here. One thing's for sure you grew up a lot over the summer" Sulu commented, readjusting his mental image of his best friend.

"Da, mama said I sprouted like a Capellan flower, minus ze dying part" Chekov replied an embarrassed smile on his face.

"How are your parents?" Sulu asked.

"Great, I miz zem already but eet ees good to be back at school" Pavel said absently brushing a curl out of his eyes. Sulu started imagining what it would be like to run his hands through Pavel's curls, their faces inches from one another and _Crap! Crap! Crap! He's your best friend Hikaru get it together!_

_"_'Karu?" Sulu heard Chekov asking as he came back to himself.

"I'm sorry Pasha, I didn't catch that" Sulu replied feeling heat crawl up the back of his neck.

"I asked how vas spending time vith your parents, you only talked about the planets in your messages." Pavel asked.

"It was nice, dad only bailed for work half a dozen times the whole vacation." Sulu replied with a smile.

"Zat is nice" Chekov said. "Ve should probably get to class."

"You're right. I'll see you at lunch unless we share a class between then?" Sulu asked hopefully.

"Da, see you zen!" Chekov said with a smile and wave as he walked quickly down the hall to his first class.

Sulu watched his friend leave getting full view of his backside and the way Chekov's jeans hugged his lean legs.

Sulu gulped, _Most definitely screwed._

**xXx**

Pavel groaned and buried his face in his arms on his desk. During the summer holiday he had missed Hikaru so much that it hurt, and now seeing him in person he had done nothing but babble like an idiot.

At the end of last year Pavel had realized he developed a crush on his best friend, which over the summer he tried to convince himself otherwise. He had even gone so far as to go on a couple of dates with his neighbor Ivanna, who had shown interest in him after a particular growth spurt that had brought him to his current height, but his mind kept wandering back to Hikaru.

It was sealed when Pavel had seen him in the hall just now. His heart had started racing when he had heard Hikaru's quiet voice call his name. Pavel Chekov was hopelessly in love with his best friend, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Pavel is that you?" He heard a female voice say to his left. Pavel lifted his head and saw Carol Marcus smiling at him.

"Wow have you grown this summer, how was Russia?" The blonde girl asked.

"Eet vas good. How vas your summer? Didn't you go to France vith Nyota?" Pavel answered.

"Yes we did, Paris was beautiful" Carol said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Pavel leaned over to Carol's desk and whispered, "Ny-ny vouldn't tell me but did you two finally get togezer?"

Carol pursed her lips and nodded, causing Pavel to smile.

"But we're keeping it quiet 'cause who knows how my father would react." Carol replied. "So have you seen Hikaru?"

"Yes" Pavel sighed sadly.

"Why so great a sigh?" Carol asked.

"Eet's nothing, I vill find a vay to deal vith it on my own." Pavel said. Carol nodded and dropped the subject. That's why he liked the blonde girl she knew when to push and when to leave things be.

Pavel turned to face the front of the class as the instructor walked in, realizing he had no clue how he was going to deal with being in love with Hikaru.


	2. Rooftop Discussions

Hikaru sat on the roof just above his balcony, looking out at the grounds of his family's estate. He only came up here when he had something on his mind and boy did he have something on his mind. The sun was starting to set and with it the warmth of the day.

Hikaru was trying to figure out how he was going to deal with his current predicament, shivering as a crisp November breeze blew by.

He could no longer deny that his feelings toward Pavel had changed. He was no longer the boy that was his adorable best friend. Pavel was still adorable but he had also grown up into a gorgeous teenager almost overnight. Hikaru had tried to deny what he felt was more than friendship and went about business as normal, hanging out and studying with his best friend. That had lasted two months. Shortly before Halloween decided to distance himself from Pavel because the urge to kiss the boy had become too much, even going so far as to avoid him at Jim's annual costume party.

"Hey nichan, would you help a girl up?" Uhura called from the balcony below bringing Hikaru back to Earth.

He scowled as he held out a hand and pulled her up on the roof. Hikaru was glad that Nyota only used this nickname when it was just the two of them, knowing full well his childhood friend was fluent in various languages Japanese included.

"You know how I feel about you calling me that. Who let you in anyway?" Hikaru asked as she sat next to him.

"Sophia let me in and I do it because it pisses you off…Would you rather me call you Hiki?" She replied with a mischievous smile.

"NO! God no" Hikaru exclaimed with a shudder at the brief nickname she had called him when they were four.

"So what's up with you? You've been kind of distant the past couple of weeks and now I find you up here" Nyota asked bumping her shoulder against his.

"I've just got some things on my mind" Hikaru answered quietly.

"What has your dad been planet-side and you didn't tell me?" She inquired.

"No he's in the Delta quadrant or something of that sort, I don't pay attention anymore" he said staring out as the orange light of sunset hit the trees.

"Well then what is it? We're all kind of concerned, especially Pasha. He says you guys haven't talked outside of the simulation room for a while now" Nyota pried. Hikaru frowned at the mention of Pavel and the twist of guilt it sent through his stomach.

"Ok this has something to do with you and Pasha. You know you're going to tell me anyway, so don't make me tickle you off this roof and you break your arm again." She stated seriously.

"I don't know Ny, I think I like him" Hikaru said quietly hugging his legs to his chest.

"Of course you like him, he's your best friend" She said offhand.

"No Ny, I think I _like_ like him" Hikaru stressed.

"Oh" Nyota replied quietly. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"No. What am I an idiot, this would ruin our friendship" Hikaru said with a slight tone of hysteria.

"You don't know that" She said.

"Oh but it will. I can see it now 'Hey Pavel how's it going? By the way I like you and would you go on a date with me?' No I'm fine with how things are, this way I don't lose him" He ranted, letting the helplessness of his situation get to him.

"But you already are losing him, you're pushing him away because you're scared of how you feel" Nyota said calmly.

"I can't, he's still just a boy and I don't want to put myself up for that kind of heartbreak" Hikaru explained, feeling tears well up but refused to let them fall.

"If you haven't noticed he grew up a lot over the summer, and he's no longer that little boy you met in your literature class three years ago" Nyota pointed out.

"You don't think I haven't noticed" Hikaru cried out.

"Fine, don't tell him how you feel. Be miserable, but please at least consider thinking about telling him" Nyota said a small amount of annoyance in her tone.

"I'll think about it" Hikaru said.

"Good" Nyota replied and wrapped an arm around Hikaru. "Everything is going to be alright nichan, you'll see. Now can we get off this roof, I'm freezing."

Hikaru chuckled and let go of his legs and stretching them out before him. He slid forward and jumped down to the balcony below, turning around and catching Nyota as she did the same.

"Alright, I'm going to go sweet talk Sophia into making us some hot chocolate and we're going to watch one of those old adventure movies you love so much" Nyota commanded as she headed through his room to the hallway. Hikaru smiled, feeling a little bit better after talking to his oldest friend.


	3. I Always Liked Pirates

Less than a week after his talk with Nyota, Hikaru was cornered in an empty hall by Pavel.

"'Karu!" The younger boy called. Hikaru's shoulders tensed then sagged as he stopped and turned to face Pavel. He was getting tired of actively avoiding his best friend and his feelings for said friend.

"'Karu how haff you been? I feel as eef I haven't seen you in veeks" Pavel asked concerned and how Hikaru hated himself to hear the slight sadness in his tone.

"Sorry, I've been dealing with some stuff" Hikaru explained vaguely.

"You know you can tell me, I am your best friend after all" Pavel stated with his pleading puppy eyes and Hikaru groaned internally because he could never resist them for long.

"I really can't tell you" Hikaru said trying to look away from the sad eyes.

"Yes you can, you can tell me anyzing."

"No I can't."

"Is eet your dad?"

"No it's not him."

"Zen vhat ees it?" Pavel pressed.

"I just can't tell you!" Hikaru growled knowing he was seconds away from ruining his friendship.

"Vhy not?" Pavel said obstinately, a little bit of anger showing through his blue-green eyes.

"Because I like you as more than a friend, that's why!" Hikaru screamed, finally giving up, his resolve a pile of dust under Pavel's gaze.

"Oh" Pavel breathed out.

"Yeah. So now you probably never want to speak to me again and I'm just going to leave you be." Hikaru said quietly and started to walk away.

"'Karu stop" Pavel said firmly.

"What Pavel?" Hikaru asked trying to hide the heartbreak by not looking the younger boy in the eye.

"Vhat eef I said zat I like you more zen a friend as vell?" Pavel asked, which made Hikaru's heart skip a beat.

"I'd say that it's a bad idea, because you're young and it's just a crush. You'll get over it eventually but I'll be left heartbroken and our friendship will be ruined." Hikaru replied sadly.

"Hikaru Sulu!" Pavel said angrily stomping over to the Asian boy and invading his space. It took everything for Hikaru not to pull him close and kiss the boy senseless.

"I may be younger zan you but I am smart enuff to understand how I feel and I'm not so fickle as to change my mind at ze drop of a hat." Pavel stated with fire in his eyes that made Hikaru shiver.

"Ok say you don't change your mind and we do start dating, people will not be accepting." Hikaru said, deciding on a different argument.

"Vhy cause ve are both male or because I am younger?" Pavel asked, frustrated.

"Younger." Hikaru answered.

"Screw zem" Pavel spat.

"You don't understand, I do not want to be the one to rob you of your innocence. 'Cause I will be cast as the bad guy when people catch wind of it. The older boy who should know better, seducing the young innocent. They'll see me like one of those deplorable men from the old cheesy 21st century swashbuckler movies. Oh god I fence as well, I'm a pirate!" Hikaru ranted.

"I alvays liked pirates" Pavel said with irresistible smile.

"Pasha seriously" Hikaru pleaded.

"I am being serious. Pirates are sexy" Pavel said in a way that kind of reminded him of Jim.

"Besides, ze people who matter von't care and ze people who care von't matter" Pavel said directing a smoldering look at Hikaru. Hikaru backed up a step and his back hit a wall, he was trapped there by Pavel.

"You make it sound so easy" Hikaru said in one last hope that Pavel would stop before it was too late.

"Da, zat's because eet is" Pavel said crowding Hikaru's space, their faces inches apart.

"Pasha we really shouldn't" Hikaru whispered as his breath hitched.

"Zat ees vhere you're wrong 'Karu" Pavel breathed back before leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips to Hikaru's.

Hikaru froze for a second and when Pavel went to pull away, his hand flew up to the base of the boy's head holding him there. He could feel Pavel smile as he closed his eyes and gently returned the kiss.

When he let go of Pavel and pulled back Hikaru whispered, "This is such a bad idea."

"Da, but eet's fun" Pavel replied with a smile, which Hikaru returned with a pained one.

"Eef you are so vorried, ve can keep zis between us." The younger boy added.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Da, eef eet means I can haff you zhen I vould do anyzing." Pavel answered, grabbing Hikaru's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Pasha, you shouldn't have to hide your first relationship" Hikaru said with a pained look.

"I don't care. And who said you vhere my first relationship?" Pavel replied, gave Hikaru a quick kiss to the lips and started walking to class.

Hikaru stood there in shock but then followed Pavel, keeping pace with the younger boy.

"I'm sorry what?" Hikaru asked still not quite comprehending.

"I dated my neighbor Ivanna over ze summer" Pavel said as they walked.

"I thought she ignored you because you were a 'know it all'" Hikaru asked using air quotes at the slight insult.

"Vell apparently brains are, vhat did she say? Oh yeah sexy" Pavel explained.

"Well she isn't wrong" Hikaru mused aloud which caused Pavel to smile.

"Anyvay, ve broke up at ze end of ze summer 'cause I had to be back here. At least zat is vhat I told her" Pavel said stopping a few feet from his class.

"What was the real reason?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"It vas zat I vas going to be here vith you and by zen I realized I had feelings for you. It vas not fair to Ivanna." Pavel replied.

"I see" Hikaru said quietly. He looked around and placed a quick kiss on Pavel's cheek.

"I'll see you later? I promise I won't try and hide from you" Hikaru asked walking backwards down the hall.

"Da see you later" Pavel replied with a warm smile, touching his cheek where Hikaru kissed him, watching the older boy sprint to class.


	4. Age is A Number

The first few weeks of their relationship were exciting. Pavel reveled in the stolen kisses, holding Hikaru's hand under the lunch table, and the fact that he could call Hikaru Sulu his boyfriend – if only to himself.

They went out on dates, but to places where they were sure they wouldn't run into people they knew. One such occasion they were walking out of a movie theater on the other side of town, Hikaru's arm draped over Pavel's shoulder when things changed.

"So that movie…" Hikaru said hesitantly. Pavel hummed noncommittally.

"Oh wow was that movie awful" Hikaru let out after seeing Pavel's face. The boy let out a breath that Hikaru felt the same way.

"You'd think a movie called Lost on Andoria with a Vulcan main character would involve more violence" Hikaru ranted.

"Nyet, zey focused on ze romance so much it vas a bad Shakespeare remake" Pavel interjected.

"Yes!" Hikaru exclaimed. He smiled at Pavel and looked as if he was going to kiss the other boy when they heard their names being called.

They turned around to find Jim jogging up to them. Hikaru's arm immediately dropped from Pavel and he put some space between them.

"Hey guys what are you doing all the way over here?" The blonde asked, looking between them.

"Could ask you the same" Hikaru replied.

"I just got done helping Sam and Aurelan move into their new apartment and we decided to see a movie" Jim answered.

"Avoid Lost on Andoria unless you like bad Shakespeare remakes" Hikaru advised.

"Thanks" Jim replied.

"Well we better get going, my mom's expecting us for dinner" Hikaru lied.

"Alright, see you guys at school tomorrow" Jim said before the two walked away towards Hikaru's car.

They rounded a corner and Hikaru let out a breath and grabbed Pavel's hand.

"That was close" the taller boy said.

"Da" Pavel answered distractedly.

"Pasha what's wrong" Hikaru asked pulling their joined hands to his lips and kissing Pavel's knuckles.

"Nozing, just thinking" Pavel answered with a small smile.

"You still want to get dinner with me?" Hikaru asked a little concerned at Pavel's dismissal.

"Of course" Pavel replied.

"How about we go to that Russian restaurant you love so much, I'll even be willing to let you order for me and try not to complain about what I'm eating" Hikaru suggested with a teasing smile.

"Da sound good" Pavel answered perking up at the suggestion.

The next day at school was not what either of them expected. They were hanging with their friends like any other morning when Jim spoke.

"So Hikaru try to clear something up for me, why are you and Pavel hiding your relationship" the blonde asked. This caught everyone so off guard that an awkward silence hung in the air.

"I mean it doesn't make any sense to me. Obviously none of us are homophobic, so what gives?" Jim continued.

"Well to be honest our age difference" Hikaru answered quietly.

"So what if you're a few years older than him, there's a bigger age gap between my parents than you two. You're our friends, like any of us care that you like each other in a non-platonic way" Jim stated with conviction. Hikaru looked at their other friends who were looking at him and Pavel approvingly.

"Nobody should hide what makes them happy. And if anyone gives you trouble, they'll have us to answer to. Remember we take care of family" the blonde concluded.

Hikaru let a small smile take over and reached out to lace his fingers with Pavel's.

"Thank you" the Asian boy replied.

Pavel leaned over and kissed Hikaru on the cheek whispering in his ear "Told you zey vouldn't care."


End file.
